


Przeziębienie

by Juszaawi, Mona21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Getting Together - Character - Freeform, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Water, lydia martin - Freeform, sterek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juszaawi/pseuds/Juszaawi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mona21/pseuds/Mona21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Czasami gorączka może być błogosławieństwem.<br/>Przygoda w basenie .<br/>Autor;ja<br/>Beta;Juszaawi , bardzo dziękuję za pomoc<br/>Wszelkie uwagi miło widziane .Dziękuję i zapraszam ;]</p>
    </blockquote>





	Przeziębienie

**Author's Note:**

> Czasami gorączka może być błogosławieństwem.  
> Przygoda w basenie .  
> Autor;ja  
> Beta;Juszaawi , bardzo dziękuję za pomoc  
> Wszelkie uwagi miło widziane .Dziękuję i zapraszam ;]

Derek i Stiles byli uwięzieni w basenie od kilku godzin. Kanima otoczyła ich, jednak z jakiś dziwnych powodów to wody obawiał się bardziej. Obaj tracili już siły. Byli zdenerwowani i chyba myśleli o tym samym: gdzie, do jasnej cholery, jest Scott?

Kilka godzin później w drodze do loftu, Stiles prawie zemdlał. Przebywanie przez dłuższy czas w zimnej wodzie nie wpłynęło korzystnie na stan jego zdrowia. Trząsł się. Jednocześnie czuł zimno i gorąco. Nastolatek zasnął na kanapie, podczas gdy Scott, Erica, Isaac, Boyd i Derek planowali, jak pojmać kanimę bez potrzeby zabijania jej.  
Stiles obudził się ze snu słysząc podniesione głosy. Scott, starając się ze wszystkich sił uspokoić, stał koło Isaaca. Był wściekły na Dereka, który uważał, że jedynym wyjściem było zabicie kanimy. Nie chciał się na to zgodzić. Stiles sam nie wiedział, co zrobić, jednak jego głowa pulsowała tępym bólem, skłaniając go do ponownego zaśnięcia.  
Kiedy znów się obudził, nie słyszał żadnych dźwięków. Panowała błoga cisza. Jedynie ktoś stał nad nim, dotykając jego czoła. Czuł się o niebo lepiej, co było dziwnym zdarzeniem. Uchylając powieki zobaczył Dereka. To jego dłoń znajdowała się na czole Stilesa. Dopiero teraz zrozumiał, że Hale przejął jego ból. Zapewne na ręce powiło się parę czarnych żył. Sam Stiles był oszołomiony na tyle, by przypuszczać, że nadal śni. Wilkołak po chwili odsunął się jednocześnie pozbawiając go uspakajanego ciepła.

-Jak się czujesz?- zapytał Derek spokojnym tonem.

-Ee..dobrze. Dzięki. Chyba będę już zbierał. - odpowiedział nerwowo z dziwnym, jak dla niego, zająknięciem.

-Chyba powinieneś. -odparł w swoim normalnym tonie wilkołak, co uspokoiło go na tyle, żeby chociaż zachować pozór normalności tej sytuacji.

Mimo to, gdzieś tam w świadomości, pojawiła się myśl, że nie jest to do końca prawda. Jednak był za bardzo zmęczony, by się tym przejąć. Może to przemyśleć kiedy indziej. Na szczęście jego samochód stał pod loftem. Odpalił swojego jeepa i czym prędzej pognał do domu. W mieszkaniu panowała ciemność. Jego ojciec miał nocną zmianę. Przynajmniej oszczędziło mu to zbędnych wyjaśnień odnośnie późnego powrotu. Jedyne, co było mu teraz potrzebne, to ciepło łóżko. Nie miał nawet siły na prysznic. Poza tym, na dzień dzisiejszy miał dosyć wody. Przebrał się i momentalnie zasnął. Dzięki mocy Derek, następnego dnia po gorączce nie było śladu.

Kilka dni później odkryli, że kanimą jest Jackson, a kierował nią Matt Daehler, by zemścić się na swoich wrogach. Jedyną osobą, która mogła go powstrzymać była Lydia. Dziewczyna, mimo że została przez niego zraniona, nie przestała go kochać.  
Stiles nie mógł znieść widoku Lydii przytulającej tego dupka, Whittemore'a. Od dłuższego czasu żywił pewne uczucia do dziewczyny, a w tamtym momencie wszystko to spowodowało, że w nim samym coś pękło. Nie zorientował się, kiedy po jego policzkach popłynęły łzy. Oddalił się od zgromadzonych i znalazł się przy swoim samochodzie,aby pozbierać myśli. Chwilę później poczuł na ramieniu ciężka rękę. Nie miał ochoty rozmawiać z nikim. Powoli odwrócił się z zamiarem odprawienia tej osoby, ale jego wzrok natrafił na zielone oczy. Był zaskoczony widokiem Dereka, choć to było nic w porównaniu z tym, co stało się potem. W mgnieniu okoa znalazł się w żelaznym uścisku wilkołaka.Jego ciało momentalnie się spięło. Nie spodziewał się tego za nic w życiu. Jego oczy zapewne wyrażały czysty szok. Jednak czując znajomy zapach, zaczął się powoli uspokajać i odprężać. W końcu każdy potrzebuje pocieszenia.


End file.
